Loveshots
by ShimmerT
Summary: Ok, wierd name I know, but it's just a bunch of oneshots for Allen and Kanda. And yes, it is a yaoi boyxboy so no readey if no likey. If you do like it, please enjoy. It is a gift from me to... well... everyone! HIATUS
1. Love Poison

**Me: ok… this isn't what you would expect from someone like me, but, I am into a bit of yaoi (boyxboy) so if you no likey, tough, just go away.**

**Allen: I have been dragged here to give the disclaimer. Shimmer does not own me, Kanda, or anyone else from D Gray Man, otherwise, it would be scary.**

**Me: HEY!!!**

**Allen: Well, gtg! She's scary! And a fangirl, enjoy the fic!!! *runs out of room***

**Love Poison:**

"Allen-kun, come here." Lavi said.

"What is it Lavi?" Allen asked, walking over to Lavi.

Lavi grabbed Allen's left arm and stabbed a needle into it, injecting something.

"What was that?!" Allen asked, jumping away from Lavi.

"What was what?" Lavi asked, pretending to be confused.

"Well… I guess it was nothing…" Allen said, completely confused. "At least, I hope it's nothing. Well, anyway, I'm sure Komui is expecting us to arrive soon, so let's go tell the finders that we have retrieved the Innocence, so we can get going."

"Ok, Allen-kun." Lavi said smiling. _That poison doesn't work right away, so the effect won't happen until sometime after we arrive at headquarters. _Lavi smiled even more as he thought this. His plan would work, he just knew it.

"LAVI!!!" Allen called from a carriage. "What's taking you so long? The finders are ready to leave! Come on, and hurry or we'll leave without you!"

"Coming!" Lavi called back, running towards the now moving carriage.

**At Headquarters**

"Thank you very much for your report, Lavi!" Komui said. "Where's Allen-kun?"

"I think he headed to his room. He's already given the Innocence to Hevaleska." Lavi said. _3, 2, and 1. _Lavi silently counted down to the time that the effect would kick in.

They heard Allen screaming in his room.

**With Allen**

"AAHH!!!" Allen cried out in pain. "Why does my arm hurt so much?" He gasped, holding his left arm. "What did Lavi do to me?" Allen fell against the wall, not able to stand properly.

Kanda ran in, wondering what had happened. "Oi, Moyashi, what the hell happened to you?" He asked, looking at the pale, growing paler, Allen.

Lavi came running. "What's wrong with Allen-kun?" He asked with fake concern.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with his arm." Kanda said.

"Lavi… the… hell… did you… do?" Allen said between painful gasps.

Kanda looked at Lavi. "This is your fault?!" He blurted angrily.

"No! I have no clue what he's talking about!" Lavi cried. "Allen-kun, let me see your arm." Lavi said, going over to grab Allen's arm.

"Don't… touch… me…" Allen gasped, passing out.

Kanda caught Allen before he hit the ground.

"I need to see his arm." Lavi said. "Undo his jacket."

Kanda sighed, and sat on Allen's bed, with Allen slouching against him. He could feel Allen's sweat soaking through his own jacket. He carefully undid the buttons of Allen's jacket, and slid that off of his arms. Then he undid the shirt beneath, and slid that off of his arms as well, leaving Allen's pale chest, bare and sweaty.

"Let's see, his left arm seems to be having muscle spasms, which is extremely painful for Allen, since that arm is his Innocence. Look." He said, pointing at a needle sized hole. "That's an injection site. He was poisoned, most likely on the mission. The only poison I have seen with these symptoms, is very rare and only has one antidote."

"What is it?" Kanda asked, carefully holding Allen while absent-mindedly stroking his heaving chest.

"Well, it depends on who he likes. Um… Yuu-chan? He likes you." Lavi said.

"What? Well, what is the antidote?" Kanda said, almost ready to kill Lavi.

Lavi whispered something in Kanda's ear.

"WHAT?! I have to screw him?" Kanda looked from Lavi to Allen, and kept his eyes focused on Allen.

Allen was in bad shape, there was pain etched across his face. Every small, shallow breath he took, shook his tiny frame. He was getting paler by the second.

Lavi flinched as Kanda turned his head back towards him. Instead of anger, there was sadness and pain in his eyes. "Yuu-chan…" Lavi said softly. "Yuu-chan, you like him don't you?"

Kanda didn't say a word, just inclined his head towards Allen, and stroked his hair.

"He's so fragile." He said after a minute of silence. "I could break him so easily. I always tried to make him hate me; because I was afraid I would hurt him."

"Yuu-chan, he's in love with you. He's been in love with you since the moment he met you. I don't think that he's worried about getting hurt by you. You need to do this for Allen's sake, so don't worry about it till' later." Lavi said.

"Lavi, get out. I'd rather not have any witnesses for this." Kanda said, touching Allen's face.

"Right, have fun, Yuu-chan." Lavi said, exiting through the door. There were a couple clicks in the door, announcing that it had been locked.

Kanda looked at Allen, lifted up his chin, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Allen slowly opened his eyes, and they widened when he saw who was above him. "Ka-Kanda…" He said surprised.

"Allen." Kanda whispered in the young boy's ear.

"What is it Kanda?" Allen asked, knowing the older boy had something to say.

"I- I- uh… I love you." Kanda said finally.

"Kanda I-" Allen started,

"No. Call me by my given name." Kanda said.

"Ok. Yuu, I love you too. You don't know how much I love you, and how long." Allen said, gazing into Kanda's violet eyes, longingly.

"Actually, I do. I have been longing for you for as long as I have known you." Kanda said, and with a swift movement, he kissed Allen once more.

Outside the door, Lavi smiled widely, but knew that he was so dead in the morning.

**Me: ok, what did you think? Was it good? Was it cute?**

**Allen: I sure enjoyed that last part, but what was with that poison?**

**Me: oh.. that? Lavi made it himself. It was a simple poison, it only affects a person until they pass out and wake up again. That whole story about the antidote, was fake.**

**Kanda: LAVI!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!**

**Lavi: AH!!!!! SCARY!!!**

**Me: ……right……. Well anyway R&R peoples, and I will write the next chapter.**


	2. Be Mine

**Me: Hello again. This is the second oneshot part of the story called, Loveshots. This one is a late Valentines Day thing, so please enjoy.**

**Kanda: che' I was called to do the disclaimer. Shimmer does not own anything other than her own characters and her cracked up imagination.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Kanda: Just read the stupid thing.**

**Be Mine**

Kanda quickly walked out of Komui's office after giving him his report. He would rather avoid other people on this day, for today was Valentines Day. And despite his efforts, every year, people pestered him.

But not this year. This year was different. He was not going to let some idiots stop him and give him chocolate that he would never eat. He had a secret way of getting to his room now, so it was doubtful that he would run into anyone.

Boy was he wrong. He heard footsteps, coming from the direction he was going. _God, who is it? I better not be given candy, otherwise, I'll smash into the person's face. _Kanda was done playing nice. He stopped and waited until he could see the person. It was Allen.

"Oh. Hi Kanda." Allen said stopping. "How are you?"

"I'm actually quite annoyed Moyashi. But that is none of your business." Kanda said.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Allen said smiling. "Oh, by the way, I have something to give you."

"Oh god. What is it?" Kanda asked completely ready to crush it.

"You have to close your eyes." Allen said.

"What for?" Kanda asked.

"Just do it!" Allen said.

"Fine" Kanda said, closing his eyes.

Allen went onto his tipytoes and kissed Kanda on the lips.

Kanda flew his eyes open and looked at Allen. He pushed Allen away, but he would not budge, his arms had locked themselves behind his head. Finally, Kanda gave in and kissed him back. They stayed that way until they ran out of breath. "What the hell was that?" Kanda asked after catching his breath.

"That was a kiss." Allen said simply.

"I know what it was!! I was just asking what it was for!" Kanda snapped.

"Well.. uh.. it was your Valentines gift from me. I know it was quite surprising, but I wanted to do that first. Um… Kanda, will you be my valentine?" Allen asked, averting his eyes.

Kanda half smiled at Allen. "Only for today." He said.

Allen looked at Kanda and beamed. "Ok, where do you want to go?" Allen asked excitedly.

"My room." Kanda said. "My little Moyashi."

"Kanda?" Allen said.

"Hmm?" Kanda replied.

"Happy Valentines Day." Allen said smiling.

"Same to you." Kanda said smiling back.

**Me: What did you think? Was it cute or what? I know it was a little short, but it was meant to be that way. I wanted it to be short and sweet. Eventually, they won't be as short and sweet.**

**Allen: I'm so happy!**

**Me: *smiles* Well I'm glad you're happy. **

**Kanda: ….**

**Me: What?**

**Kanda: …. Nothing**

**Me: Well… see you next time. Remember to R&R and all flames will be used to heat my bath and burn Tyki!**


	3. Wolfy Allen

**Me: Thank you to all who reviewed. Now, when I asked for your opinion, I was asking for more ideas, but I just thought of something, so no worries.**

**Komui: Um… I… um...**

**Me: Just get it over with!**

**Komui: meep! Ok! I was called here by scary lady to give the disclaimer.**

**Me: *anime vein* Who are you calling scary?!**

**Komui: *squeak* no one. Um… Shimmer doesn't own anyone of D Gray Man. They um.. *looks at script***

**Me: AGH!! I'll do it! All characters from D Gray Man don't belong to me they belong to Hoshino-sensei. Oh, and I'm using Amaya Hamasaki's idea, partly. Thank you for the help Amaya-chan! Enjoy the story.**

**WARNING! Cuteness, so much your nose will bleed. A little bit of lime.**

**Wolfy Allen:**

Allen quietly sneaked past Komui's office. He did not want to be caught; Komui was scary when Allen's arm was injured.

He felt something grab the back of his shirt. "Where do you think you're going, Allen-kun? With arm like that?" Allen froze when he heard the all too familiar voice.

"H-hi Komui." He said shakily. "I was just heading to my room."

"No you're not! You're coming with me!" Komui said, dragging Allen's arm and dragging him into the lab.

"NOOOO!!! Kanda! HELP ME!!!" Allen wailed.

"Che'! Baka Moyashi." Kanda said, stalking off to his room. Minutes later, Allen's screams could be heard all over Headquarters.

"OWW!!! STOP IT KOMUI!!! THAT DRILL HURTS!!!!!" Allen yelled.

Komui just continued his work, smiling. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a syringe with a black substance in it and injected Allen with it.

"What the hell was did you just do?" Allen yelled.

"Oh nothing. I'm just using you to test an experimental drug that I have no clue of what it does. That's all." Komui said, backing up.

"Komui!!!! How many times have I told you not to use me for your experiments?! I'm not guinea pig for god's sake!!" Allen yelled trying to hit Komui. There was a poof and Allen fell to the floor.

Komui smiled, admiring his work and then ran off to find Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee.

"Why the hell are bugging us for, Komui?" Kanda asked irritated to no extent.

"You have to take a look at my latest experiment!" Komui said excitedly.

Lenalee sighed. "Who's the test subject Komui-nii?" She asked.

"Allen-kun!" Komui said.

"WHAT!?" Lenalee and Lavi said at the same time.

Lavi groaned. "Please tell me you didn't kill him, or hurt him or anything like that!"

"No worries! Allen is waiting for you guys to arrive. Just be careful when approaching him." Komui warned.

"Huh?" Lavi said confused.

"Oh nothing. You'll find out in a minute. You'll all be surprised by Allen-kun's appearance." Komui said opening the door.

They were completely surprised all right. Allen was sleeping on the couch in Komui's office. On top of silver-white head sat two wolf ears. And coming out of the blanket that covered him, was a wolf tail. Both the ears and the tail matched the color of his hair.

Allen groaned and got up, looking at them. "What the hell are you looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing Allen-kun. Um… I'd advise you to look in a mirror." Lavi said, pointing at a random mirror in the office.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Just do it baka Moyahsi." Kanda said.

Allen glared for a minute, and then went over to the mirror, took on good look at his reflection and then turned around to glare at Komui. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He yelled.

"Uh, I gave you an unknown injection and that gave you wolf ears and a wolf tail." Komui said.

"And how do I get rid of them!?" He asked, getting more pissed off.

"I don't know. And oh yeah, Komurin destroyed your room again. So, for the time being you'll have to room Kanda." Komui said, getting ready to get killed.

"WHAT?!" Kanda and Allen yelled at the same time.

"Don't get pissed at me! It's not my fault!" He said, waving his hands in front of him.

"It is too!!!" Allen yelled. "You're the one who built that damned robot in the first place!"

'Besides, I will not allow the cursed Moyashi to sleep in the same room as me. I'd rather be burned alive then let him share my room." Kanda said.

"Ouch! That's really cold Yuu-chan." Lavi said.

"Shut up baka Usagi!" Kanda said.

"Ano… Kanda-san, maybe you should just let Allen-kun sleep in your room for tonight. Tomorrow we'll find a new room. Ok?" Lenalee said interjecting.

"Can't you do it tonight?" Kanda asked.

"No, it's too late; most everyone is asleep by now." Lenalee said. "And don't even ask Lavi-kun. He already has to room with Bookman."

"Aw, come on Lenalee. Jiji wouldn't mind. Besides, Allen-kun's not too much trouble right now, so he wouldn't be in the way." Lavi said.

"Lavi, don't you have to work tonight? Allen would be awake all night! He needs his sleep." Lenalee said. "Just play along. I'll explain to you later." She whispered.

"Ok, you owe me a really good explanation." Lavi whispered back. "Oh! That's right! Thanks for reminding me Lenalee. You two better have fun tonight." Lavi said, leaving the two stock still and silent while he and Lenalee walked off. Lavi stopped when they were a ways off. "Ok, explain this to me." He said.

"Well, Komui-nii doesn't know this, but I altered his experiment a tiny bit. I didn't change the outcome, but I changed the way to get rid of it." Lenalee said.

"And how do you change him back?" Lavi asked. "And why would you do it in the first place?"

"Well, I knew that Kanda-san and Allen-kun have liked each other for a while, so I made it so they could have a little 'fun' tonight. I ordered Komurin to destroy his room so that they had to share a room, and then I made sure that Komui-nii knew about the experiment. And it all leads down to what will happen tonight." Lenalee said with sparkles in her eyes.

"And what is happening tonight?" Lavi asked.

"Follow me to Kanda-san's room, and you will see for yourself! Or hear for yourself!" Lenalee said, dragging Lavi to Kanda's room.

"Don't expect me to be nice to you baka Moyashi. Just because you have ears and a tail now, doesn't mean I'll change in the way I act." The duo heard Kanda's voice from the inside.

"Of course I know that! And I honestly don't care!" Allen said, sounding irritated.

"Although… Those ears do look kinda cute." Kanda said. They heard a slight noise coming from Allen. "I see, so those are pretty sensitive. Then how about your neck, how does it feel when I touch it?" Kanda said, there was another noise from Allen, clearer this time.

A couple more minutes passed before a new noise was discovered. "Ah!! Wh-where do you think you're touching, Ka-kanda?" They Allen pant.

"Everywhere I feel like, my little Moyashi." Kanda said.

"No! St-stop Kanda. Ah! Mm! Nh!" Allen panted and moaned.

Lavi looked at Lenalee. She had a big grin on her face. _She's actually enjoying this?! _He thought, mortified.

Lenalee smiled like the yaoi girl she was. _Way to go Kanda-san! I can't believe you took it! _She thought, glad her plan had worked.

"Ready, Moyashi?" Kanda's voice was heard again.

"Stop calling me tha- AH!" Allen voice caught off at a sharp moan.

Lavi walked off, not wanting to hear anymore. _Damnit all! I can't believe it! I lost to Yuu-chan. I guess I can give up on trying to get Allen-kun now. _Lavi thought, jealously.

Lenalee didn't noticed, just continued listening to the moans and pants of the two boys inside the door.

**Me: I think I got a nosebleed just from writing that! I'm sorry to all of those who actually got a nosebleed. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I just recently broke up with my boyfriend, so I was kinda depressed. But I'm back on my feet. Ok, that was my first lime scene, so was it any good?**

**Kanda: … I can't believe it, you actually made me screw him… I hate you and your stupid scripts!!!! **

**Me: Keep on going like that, and I'll actually go into detail!**

**Kanda: … Shutting up now.**

**Me: Too late! I'll give the readers a chance to vote for things they want. I'm already writing the next oneshot, but you can choose what you want for the three after that.**

**For the first one, do you want: a) Lemon? b) lime? Or even c) both? **

**Another fic I want someone else to be with Allen do you want a) LavixAllen b) CrossxAllen (very disturbing) or do you want to keep it c)YuuxAllen? **

**Oh and also, a friend wanted me to do a fic where Allen gets Prego. Vote a) yes or b) no for this subject.**

**This all your vote, so please R&R and vote for what you want to see! And a reminder, the voting is for three different fics, so don't be confused. And as always, flames will be used to burn everyone I hate, and lots and lots of coffee!**

**Allen: BYE!!**


	4. Love Problems?

**Me: Well, here is my new oneshot! It will be kinda weird, but it was a suggestion. It will be a little short, no lime or lemon, just pure love!**

**Lenalee: Even though I'm not in this one, I'm still doing the disclaimer. Shimmer does not own D Gray Man, only Hoshino-sensei owns it. **

**Me: Thank you Lenalee. Now. ENJOY!!**

**Love Problem?**

Allen quietly walked through the corridors of the headquarters. He had just gotten back from a mission and was exhausted. He felt somebody bump into him. "Sorry.." He said sleepily.

"Allen-kun, do you need some help to your room? Cause your room is that way." He heard Lavi's voice cut into his mind.

"Oh, hi Lavi, I'm fine." Allen said, shaking his head. He almost screamed as he felt the floor fall away. But instead of hitting the floor, he felt Lavi's arms carrying him. "It's ok Lavi. I'm fine, really." He insisted.

"Shut up!" Lavi said. "You're too tired to think right now. I'll take you to your room where you can get some sleep." He said worried.

**With Kanda:**

"I won't tell, but he needs to know, so I'll have to tell him. But I can't! But what if he gets whisked away by someone else? Oh geez! Looks like I'll have to tell him." Kanda said, getting up.

He headed over to Allen's room and paused outside the door.

"Are you fully awake now?" He heard the usagi ask quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lavi. Sorry for fainting on you. It was a tiring mission." Allen replied.

"I have something to tell you Allen-kun." Lavi said.

"What is it Lavi?" Allen asked.

"I love you." Lavi said.

"La-lavi!" Allen said surprised.

Kanda rushed through the door to see Lavi kissing the Moyashi. HIS Moyashi.

Lavi pulled away real quick. "AH! Yuu-chan! What's wrong?" He asked.

"Keep your damn hands off MY Moyashi!" He yelled, scaring Lavi out of the room,

"Kanda, eh?" Allen asked, not really forming a sentence. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say that I love you, but the baka usagi beat me to it!" Kanda said irritated.

"Um… Kanda-" Allen's lips were sealed by Kanda's lips. "MPH!"

Kanda released Allen's lips after a minute.

"I love you too." Allen said, winded.

Kanda smiled and spent the whole night with Allen, doing who knows what,

**Me: I couldn't help it! I had to do this. Amaya-chan told me it would be cute to do something like this, so I did it.**

**Kanda: Thank god I did not have to do something terrible.**

**Me: But you will!! Don't forget, the poll is still going. So there might be some lemon or lime in the next fic. Oh, and I'm trying to get this plus the next chapter of Tragic Angel done soon, because I'm leaving tomorrow for Mexico. I just wanted my readers to be happy. I'll be back on Sunday, the first of March I believe. Please R&R, and don't forget to do that poll!**

**Allen: All flames will be used to heat my English tea and burn Road.**

**Me: HEY! That's my line! Well anyways! BYEZZ!!!**


End file.
